Sailing the High Seas
The thirteenth episode of Season 38. Phineas, Ferb, and their friends go on an overseas adventure, but end up getting stranded with absolutely nothing, so they have to use the wilderness to survive. Doofenshmirtz builds a new base on the same island. Episode Summary Part 1 Phineas is going over a checklist of supplies. He makes sure they have everything they'll need. This includes food, rain coats and boots, entertainment, baseball launchers, books, and all that good stuff. Isabella asks if she can bring Pinky along. Phineas says no, because it would probably be a little risky. Isabella understands. Irving adds that they're not even bringing Perry. Phineas says Candace is watching Perry. The gang then goes to the pier to release their boat. Meanwhile, with Candace, she just lets Perry wander off. Perry enters his lair through a crate the boys left behind. Monogram informs Perry that Doof is up to bad things. It's going to be a very risky mission, because Doof is going to attempt to blow up an entire island. It's going to be worse than dimension traveling, stopping Marvel villains, fighting giants in China. Monogram, Carl, and Monty wish him good luck. Perry heads off on his jetpack. With the gang, they're ready to set sail. The Fireside Girls untie the rope holding the boat and they wave goodbye. Everyone waves goodbye. Olivia takes a hold of Phineas' hand and says she thinks it's going to be a romantic trip. Phineas smiles and agrees. Ford thinks that's cute. Meanwhile, Perry has arrived at Doof's new island base, which resembles his bases on Spleen and Pancreas Island. Doof traps Perry in the arms. He presents the Island-Destruct-Inator. It looks like a very deadly Inator. Doof says it's faster than the firing of the Tilt-Inator, more powerful than the Chicken-Soup-Inator, it's worse than the Ultimate-Evil-Inator. Perry's eyes get tiny. Just then, they hear distant thunder. Doof's eyelids lower. He's going to have to delay the countdown. He pauses the countdown, which reads 20:39. With the boys, they heard the thunder too. Caleb hopes the storm doesn't ruin their plans. Then, the biggest roll of thunder is heard. Phineas drops his smoothie, Ferb puts down his copy of The Adventures of Ohio Flynn and Rhode Island Fletcher, Isabella's mouth is wide open, Buford stops picking on Baljeet, Irving stops blogging, Django trips over, Maddie shrieks, Olivia starts sweating, the jocks pause their football game, Heidi drops her phone, Mallory and Erin take out their earbuds. The storm has begun, and it's going to be a doozy. Part 2 The gang finds themselves on an island. They have nothing at all. Phineas wonders how they're going to survive. Isabella is worried too, since they don't have anything to work with like the last times they were stranded. Dylan wondered when they got stranded a second time. Buford said it was on the Atlantic. The kids start to gather wood for a fire. With Doof, the countdown had started back up. There wasn't much time left before the island disappeared forever! Perry had to think of something, and fast. He tried freeing himself. He made his fur into a key shape again. He was free! The battle has begun. Meanwhile, the kids had made a fire. Phineas wondered where the hot dogs went. Erin said Buford was the jerk who stole all the wieners. Buford smiled. Everyone got mad at Buford. Baljeet started to yell at Buford, wondering what they were going to do for food. Caleb suggested fishing. So him, Dylan, Ford, Django, Maddie, and Mallory grabbed some poles and started fishing. Maddie had something on her line. She reeled it in and it slapped Ford in the face. Maddie smiled weakly. She reeled it up and it slapped Ford again. With Doof, the battle was getting tough. Perry tried feeding him lots of dessert to see if he would get hyper again. Doof said that won't work. Perry then simply stops the countdown. It was down to 5 seconds. Doof starts cursing, but as soon as he leaves, he starts the countdown back up. After 5 seconds... BOOM! The island explodes. Doof safely flies back to Danville in his Sandwich-Suit-Remove-Inator. The kids, however, are sailing back through the air at a dangerous speed. They end up crash landing in Heidi's house. Dylan thought they learned a valuable lesson today: check the weather before planning your vacations. Everyone had to agree. Songs *''We're Sailing to Seas!'' *''The Epic Monster Battle'' (instrumental) Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *Dylan: "Wait, you got stranded a second time?" *Buford: "Yes, yes we did," Ferb's Line "So come along and sail with me!" (in the song) Whatcha Doin Isabella Perry's entrance to lair A crate Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz on an island! Continuity *Monogram mentions dimension travelling, the Marvel villains, and giants in China ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension", "Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel", "Perry's Biggest Mission Yet") *Doofenshmirtz's base looks similar to his other two island bases ("The Ballad of Badbeard", "Maddie's Underwater Expedition") *Perry is trapped in the arms ("Rollercoaster", "Rollercoaster: the Musical!") *Doofenshmirtz mentions the Tilt-Inator, Chicken-Soup-Inator, and Ultimate-Evil-Inator ("We Call it Maze", "Mommy Can You Hear Me?", "Where's Perry?") *Ferb is reading the Ohio Flynn and Rhode Island Fletcher book ("Olivia's Unexpected Surprise") *Isabella mentions the other times they were stranded ("Swiss Family Phineas", "Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs to You!") *Perry gets his fur into a key shape ("Canderemy") *An instrumental of The Epic Monster Battle plays ("Excaliferb!") *Erin references a line from the song My Evil Buddies and Me ("Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel") *Doofenshmirtz uses the Sandwich-Suit-Remove-Inator ("Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C.") Allusions *'Fall Out Boy': The music Mallory and Erin are listening to sounds like "My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark" *'VeggieTales': The scene of Maddie's fish is like a scene from "Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 38